


Anything For You

by QueenBookBuff



Series: The Scarlet and SJ Chronicles [3]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father/Son, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: A new love flames to life, at the same time a love that knows how hard life is remembers who they are, and a chapter is forever closed.This takes place directly after I think I've Seen This Film Before. This is the longest piece I've ever written in one story. I apologize for it's length but it wouldn't make sense in separate sections.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: The Scarlet and SJ Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The Princess of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Somewhere along the way! Chapter coming this week!
> 
> This Chronicle of our story was one of my favorites to write. I love watching Scarlet and Haze find each other. I love seeing Hyde and Jackie live real life and parent. Even more I love the connection of Scarlet and SJ. My husband is an identical twin, and I've taught several sets of twins. There is nothing like that connection. 
> 
> I have a really hard time editing my large pieces because I read them over and over, I start to not see obvious mistakes. Please Forgive me.
> 
> I do find editing my longer pieces very difficult, please love me anyway. This is a special part of my heart, because universe is what gave me the courage to try writing fan fic.
> 
> Thanks to so many for all the kindness, I appreciate you deeply.
> 
> As Always,  
> Peace, Love, and Rock Roll  
> QBB

**_SJ_ **

SJ was pissed. His damn sister left him at home this morning, and he couldn’t find her to get a ride home. He should be driving his own car, but that has currently been taken away from him in his latest stand-off with his father. The two Stevens of the house could fight over what way the wind was blowing. His mother kept telling him that he was exactly like his dad, and both of them would yell, “they weren’t.” He was no one but himself, and it drove him up the wall when his mother said they were the same. As if he was like his must have his way, pain in the ass, always has to be right dad. 

So here he was storming around school looking for where _The Princess of Everything_ was. If he didn’t love her so damn much, he would resent her. Sometimes when he was in a mood he did get jealous of how much easier his parents or mostly his father was on her. Scarlet could almost do no wrong, and in fairness she was hardly a rebel. When she did break rules, she was a master at manipulating their dad, but that was when Mom always jumped in. All of that was besides the point, right now he just wanted to get home and his sister was nowhere to be found. 

He checked all her normal spots with the stupid cheerleaders, with the soccer girls and the library. God, His Sister was such a goodie goodie, it was entirely possible she could be studying on a Friday afternoon but nothing. 

Where the hell was she? Every minute that ticked by he was getting angrier with her, this is a girl who lived and died by a schedule, always nagging him to be on time, and she had disappeared, leaving his ass stranded. To say he was annoyed was a vast understatement. He rounded the corner to check the parking lot again when he heard her giggle. There she was, leaning up against the wall, her one foot straight and the other against the wall. She looked like she was glowing from the inside and what or rather who was causing her giggle was Haze. SJ wasn’t stupid, he knew as soon as he spotted Scarlet and Haze this morning, the guy was interested in her. 

He watched the bastard tip his sister’s chin up and all of a sudden, something shifted inside of him. He had witnessed his dad do that to his mom a million times and the expression on Scarlet’s face could have been their moms. He didn’t like it, and he didn’t like what happened next. He watched Haze lean down and start to kiss his sister, and that’s when the day went from annoyance to hell in a hand basket.


	2. On the Verge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new love starts to spring to life. What Happens when someone does something to interrupt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are going to see the Hyde Family interact with each other, and another bad boy find his cheerleader.

**Haze**

Haze was having a good day, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Scarlet all day and then much to his luck, she was outside waiting on a picnic table when he was leaving for the day.

“Hey there Tiny? What's a girl like you doing out here waiting in the delinquent kid area?”

She had quirked her head at him “Waiting for my brother, of course.”

“Well looks like he isn’t here, I think we should finish our conversation from earlier.” He soothed out.

“Oh, you do, do you?” She had retorted “Maybe I’m not interested” 

Haze just wanted to pick her and pin her against the wall and show her how much he knew she was interested. He knew he couldn’t do that, instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench and brought her by the wall.

“Tiny, I know you are interested. I can see it all over you. The way your body shifts when I’m near. How your breath gets quicker, and I can see those Calico Eyes go Gold.”

Scarlet could barely breathe all the things he was saying were happening almost as if he was calling them out. She turned her head, so he wouldn’t see the hope in her eyes.”

Haze was not having it, much like a man who loved a cheerleader himself, he would not be denied her eyes. Even this early in whatever this was between them, he wanted, and would always would want her eyes, it was the window to who she was.

He pulled her chin back gently, “Look at me, Scarlet.”

She was peeking at him from underneath her eyelash. He tipped her chin to have full access to her gaze and his heart stopped. Her eyes were ablaze. This was a girl on the verge of something and it was for him. A boy, who had never had a soft moment in his life, wanted very much to softly kiss her. He was going to do just that until his ass got shoved to the ground.

“Get the Fuck off my Sister.” SJ roared

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SJ!” Scarlet screamed “How could you?”

Haze was on his feet in seconds. He didn’t care in that minute it could ruin his chances with Scarlet he was going to kick this punk’s ass. 

Scarlet, who had lived a lifetime with two hot headed men. She knew what was coming, she instinctively threw herself between them,

“Stop! Both of you!” she shouted

SJ wanted this bastard away from her, “Stay the hell away from my sister, she is not up for a guy like you.”

Haze seethed “What are you saying SJ? You sure you want to go there? Because your sister isn’t always going to be around to protect you and there is no way you can take me.”

Scarlet was getting pissed “Damn it SJ! I don’t need you to protect me or act like Dad, I’m a big girl.”

SJ had the issue his dad did at his age of being able to throw a perfect burn to hurt someone when his temper was out of control. He was pissed at his sister for making him wait. He was pissed at her for not letting him defend her. He was irked she seemed to like this guy, who he knew didn’t deserve her, and that made him be a complete ass.

He threw his hands up and yelled “Fine! You want to be his whore of the week, don’t come crying to me when he goes to fuck someone else.”

“SJ” she gasped, he watched all the color drain out of her face. Hurt curled up in her eyes. That moment of distraction cost him because Haze came barreling around his sister and pushed him up against the wall.

“Did you just call your sister a whore? Because if you did, I’m going to kill you.” 

“STOP!” Scarlet yelled 

It was the tone that took Haze out of his rage. He glanced over his shoulder to see tears streaming down her face. He dropped her dumb ass brother, and said, 

“Apologize to her or I don’t care she screamed, stop, that wall is going to stop your head.”

SJ glanced at his sister and felt like a complete dick. It had been a long time since he had made her cry, but crying she was. He knew her feelings were hurt and it was his fault. It sliced at him,

“ScarJar” using the name he came up with for her when they were young “I’m sorry.”

Haze watched her shoulders slump, “SJ will you please just go the car.”

Haze watched her brother battle his need to stay there and make sure no one touched his sister versus the need to start making it up to her. Haze watched SJ move past Scarlet and reach out to touch her shoulder. Scarlet was having none of it, she jerked away from his touch. 

Haze strode up to her, lifted her chin again and discovered the saddest thing in the world. The upset eyes of Scarlet Hyde. They were wild green with earth browns in them, and they looked like someone told her fairytales weren’t true. 

He wiped her tears gently with his thumb. He gave her the kiss he had wanted to earlier. It was soft, just barely dusting her lips. He whispered into her ear,

“You could never be a man’s whore, least of all mine.” He then strolled off, leaving her standing alone.


	3. Princess In The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing scares you more than watching someone you love go out on a limb

Hyde was off work early and for the first time in a week in a lighthearted mood. He and Jackie’s anniversary was approaching rapidly. He had plans to take her to dinner. He had a gift to replace something lost that was cherished. He also had plans to take her back to Chicago. He had even booked the same hotel, and suite to celebrate the forgiveness bestowed upon him, and their promise of forever. It didn’t matter how many years had passed he still felt an inexpressible joy at the idea that she loved him enough to leave the only world she knew behind. Jackie was his everything. He was a man in a relaxed mood, until his children blew into the house.

Being Twins, Scarlet and SJ were devoted to one another. It would be unfair to say they didn’t fight or squabble but blows up, almost never. They were unfailingly loyal to one another, and each considered the other their secret keeper. 

Hyde could say with utter honesty that major melt downs between them were rare. When they were tiny, Jackie and him would find them curled up together in their cribs, toddler beds and their first big kid beds. If it was storming, you could almost bet Scarlet was in with SJ. She hated storms and SJ always let her curl up with him. 

When Jackie had been in her accident, they didn’t sleep without each other for months. Hyde knew that SJ was protective of Scarlet, which he completely approved of. He knew that if Jackie wasn’t there to soothe SJ after a blowout, Scarlet stepped in. So when Scarlet blew into the house, stomping, tears on her face and screaming behind her, 

“I hate you SJ. I’ll hate you forever, you asshole.”

Hyde was taken aback. She was in full tizzy mode. He had a lifetime of soothing Jackie, and he was an expert in the field. Hyde pulled his baby girl to his chest and said

“Hey now… What’s this all about?” 

She got bright red, stomped her foot, pushed off him and yelled behind her again

“My brother is a giant DICK!” She stomped out of the room, up the stairs and slammed the door to her room

SJ came slinking in, Hyde still in shock reverted back to basement days,

“Dude, what did you do? She’s pissed.”

SJ stared at his dad, he already felt guilty, his body hurt from getting slammed up against the wall, and if he told his dad what he called his sister, he was actually a dead man.

“I would prefer not to die today, so maybe we could skip what I did.” he mumbled

Before Hyde could reply, SJ’s worst nightmare came flying into the kitchen, his pissed off mother. Who didn’t currently appear to have any patience for him, 

“STEVEN JAMES HYDE JR!”

“Oh Jesus” He mumbled under his breath

Hyde glanced at Jackie, she was angry, really angry, and it was rare for it to be aimed at SJ. Hyde and her fought a lot that she babied him, and she thought he was too hard on him. He was baffled by the seriously pissed off women in his house. He looked at his son again,

“Dude, what did you do that both of them are pissed?’

SJ sent a silent pray she wouldn’t say it out loud, that his mother would spare him certain death from his father, but today was not his day

“Steven James Hyde Jr., I can't believe you called your sister a whore. I am utterly disappointed and disgusted with you!”

Hyde turned on his son, his tone dropping about ten degrees

“Say what? You called your sister a whore? Am I high?”

SJ had done a lot of stupid shit, but this might be in the top five. He knew he had no excuse he used the only thing he knew would distract his dad. He put a guy’s name in the same sentence as his precious Baby Doll. 

“She was about to kiss that Haze guy! I pushed him to the ground and said to leave my sister the fuck alone, and then she got all,

“ _ SJ!”  _ In that stupid cheerleader tone of hers.” He barked out.

“The guy is a total player, he’s banged every cheerleader in the school, but the great white whale that is Scarlet Hyde. The precious princess who never dates. She got all bitchy! I said if she wanted to be his whore of the week to not come crying to me when he fucked someone else.”

Hyde was actually stunned speechless. He was appalled some guy wanted to kiss his daughter, thrilled his son, pushed him to the ground, but wanted to kill him simultaneously for calling his sister a whore.

His parents just stared at him, he could see the disappointment in his mother’s eyes and his father was all over the damn place. He could recognize anger but also happiness that he had shoved some guy about to touch his baby. He had learned over the years that being brutally honest was the best way to get his dad listen. So he laid it out, there ugly details and all,

“What guy wants to see his sister about to be kissed by a guy who knows way more about life than she does? I did what you always yell at me for, I opened my mouth just to be hurtful because I was worried and scared about something. It’s exhausting being Scarlet’s brother sometimes, she is a challenge to some of these guys. Dad, she is 17 years old and I’m not even sure she’s been kissed. She isn't stupid, but she is super naive and trusting. I worry about her being a trophy to these guys who want to achieve the title “ _ I Nailed The Good Girl Scarlet.” _

SJ stared straight at his Dad, silently willing him to remember what it was like to be a guy in high school.

“You know it's true dad.” he quietly whispered

Hyde could only say at the moment, “This Haze guy, the famous nailer of cheerleaders, is that what he wants from your sister?

SJ wanted to say yes, because his ego was bruised, but liar he was not,

“No, I am pretty sure that is not what he is after. When I called her a whore, he threw me against a wall and was going to kick my ass until Scarlet screamed at him to stop, which he did immediately. He dropped me instantly and believe me, he didn’t want to. I saw Micahel Trever today, the guy who grabbed her yesterday, he wasn’t looking so hot. I think he actually might like her bitchy ass.”

Jackie was having none of it. “I don’t give a damn, SJ, go to your room. You’ve lost your car for two more weeks”

SJ hung his head and treaded out of the room. As he crossed the living room, he heard his dad use a tone he had never heard before. It was pained, like a part of him was dying a little,

“Why Doll? Why did she have to find a me?”

He heard his mother say back, “Is that such a bad thing? It turned out wonderful for this woman.”

His dad said so softly that he could barely hear him “It depends on if he is Steven or Hyde”

His mom replied just as soft “Baby, you’ve always been both, it didn’t stop me from loving you.”

He looked back and saw his dad leaning against the counter with his mom wrapped tightly in his arms. SJ watched him kiss her head and say “I love you, Jackie”

SJ turned and trudged upstairs. He could say many things about his dad, but he knew his father loved his mom more than anything. He hoped one day someone could love him the way his mom loved his pain in the ass dad.

He walked past his room and straight into Scarlet’s, might as well get it all over in one shot.


	4. Walking The Tight Rope Without A Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a brother do when his sister finds a boy to love he knows is playing on a whole different field?

She was waiting like a spider in her web, ready to pounce and devour her prey. She wasn’t Jackie Burkhart’s daughter for nothing, when pushed she could stand toe to toe with the stormy souls in her house. Scarlet knew her brother would come to have it out with her, and she was ready. She couldn’t believe he embarrassed her by shoving Haze to the ground. Her stomach started to flutter at the thought of what her dumb ass brother had interrupted. The memory of the almost kiss had her sitting on the side of her bed, lost in the glow that had coursed through her body. She had been ready to finally be kissed by the boy, who had been in her dreams for as long as she could remember it. Then her stupid brother had ruined it, and called her a whore. She suffered another clench in her heart. She never imagined it would be SJ who would make her feel cheap. He had ruined her first kiss, embarrassed her without and measure, and knew he was going to march in and play the victim. Her eyes narrowed, Steven James was a dead man.

SJ knew he was about to catch hell, he pushed her door in ready to fight, and was smacked stupid. As soon as she saw his blonde head appear in her doorway, she pounced. She started beating him on the head with her cheer book as fiercely she could, berating him the whole time. Each slap of the book followed by,

“HOW COULD YOU?”

“HIS WHORE? HIS WHORE OF THE WEEK?” 

“YOU ARE SUCH PRICK”

By the third hit, SJ was past shock, and in full fight with “my stupid sister mode.” One of the advantage of being a twin is sometimes you know what the other one is going to do. He knew she was going to try to kick him next. He waited for her to pull her leg back, and he snapped up from his hunched over position and grabbed her. He pulled her up against him, sat them both down quick, wrapped his legs around hers (because she could kick like a son of a bitch) and pinned her arms with his. She was trapped, and no amount of bucking against him was going to work.

“Let me go! I mean it SJ! If you don’t, I’m going to scream for dad, and then I have this fight in the bag.”

SJ hissed back in her ear “Oh, baby Scarlet needs Daddy to protect her. She can’t fight for herself.” 

He knew that this would piss her off and keep her for screaming for their dad. Because she was dead on, if their dad came up here and saw he had his sister pinned, he would be in a shit ton of trouble. Putting hands on his sister even if they weren’t hurting her was an absolute law in their house. “Hyde men don’t touch women in anger or when they don’t want to be touched.”

What SJ had no defense against, what no man who loved her could hold out against were Scarlet tears. It made you feel like you had kicked a puppy. She was embarrassed, her feelings were hurt and her brother ruined, something momentous to her. 

She went from mad to deeply pained in seconds, and let out a ghost of a sound

“You called me a whore, SJ.”

Her voice was inaudible, despondent and defeated “My best friend called me a whore”

Those 7 words bankrupted his energy to fight her, he changed his hold and brought her close. He sighed heavily, he was a complete dick sometimes, but almost never to her. 

“Scarlet, I’m sorry. I don’t any excuse for what I said, other than I am a total ass.”

He felt her body relax, and he loosened his hold, this was his mistake. She reared back and slapped him as hard as she could. Now it was his turn to be stunned, Scarlet had never hit him, not even when they were little. She jumped off his lap hurt, creating a painful mosaic in her eyes. She whispered one more time,

“You said I was going to be his fuck for the week SJ. You said that to me, your sister.”

He wanted to throttle her for hitting him, but she only did to him what he would want her to do if some other guy had said it to her. 

SJ sat himself on her bed “Scarlet, please sit with me” 

He watched her battle with her desire to be a bitch to him and her want for them to not fight. He knew she hated when they were mad at each other. He pulled out the big guns, and said in the language they created when they were small,

“Come on Sissy.”

He watched her waver, and then she plopped down next to him,"I really do hate you." 

SJ put his arm around her, and said back "I know you do."

Scarlet laid her head on his shoulder and quietly cried "You hurt my heart”

SJ felt like the lowest slime, making her mad he could deal with, but to hear that tiny voice tell him that her heart was hurt destroyed him.

He pulled her close, resting his head on hers, “Scarlet, I’m sorry. All the way down to my toes, do your chores for a month sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said, even if I was pissed. I don’t want you with a guy who could hurt you. ScarJar, I don’t know if you are up for Haze.”

He closed his eyes, he had some uncomfortable things to say to his sister, no guy wants to talk about sex with his sister. It needed to be done, if she won’t let him beat the crap out of the guy, he needed to be honest with her.

He exhaled as he adventured into uncharted territory, “Kathleen” she startled at her first name without any Scarlet behind it. He never called her that, she knew he was serious,

“I love you, but you have no idea what you are doing with a guy like Haze. He has a new girl every week. He’s legend for all the girls he has been with, and I don’t mean dating Scarlet. He could seduce you in a second.”

He felt her bristle, and he shut it down quickly, “I don’t mean you are stupid, but you lead with your heart sweet pea, I’m pretty sure that is not the case with Haze.”

He waited for to say something, it seemed like the silence stretched on forever. He rubbed her arm, trying to convey how sorry he was. He was starting to think they were going to sit there forever in silence when she finally broke the spell.

“Secret?”

They had been doing this since as long as he could remember. One of them would say "secret" and the other would say "promise." It meant it was important, never to pass the other's lips. He sighed, he was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say. He answered, like he had a million times before,

“Promise”

“I’ve liked him since we were in elementary school SJ, I really like him. I can’t help it.”

He kissed her head, “I know Sissy, I know.” He looked up and silently prayed to whatever power was up there, that his sister’s big beautiful heart wouldn’t get shattered.


	5. Time To End It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is done watching Hyde fight with Kelso, and takes matter into her own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First..... I am sorry this is so long. I have this planned out in sections that flow together. I wouldn't make sense to post them separately.
> 
> I love Jackie in this, and even more I love the soft side of Hyde

Jackie’s eyes were trained across the street, desperate for her partner in this crime to make an appearance. She knew without a doubt that by the time the day was over, she would be emotionally drained, Steven would be pissed, and hopefully a door would be closed forever. It was her turn to deal with Kelso no matter how mad her husband was going to be. The irony was she stopped caring a long time ago, it wasn’t her heart that had not let go, it was Steven’s and Kelso’s. The sound of a slamming screen door, brought her back. She looked to see Eric stepping towards her, this was it. For better or worse, **_THIS_** was going to be the final stand. This weekend she was going to celebrate her anniversary, and she refused to let Kelso smear her joy in commemorating her love for Steven.

Eric Forman  _ knew _ he was treading on thin ice with his best friend, he _ knew _ Hyde would judge this as an act of betrayal. He  _ knew _ that when Jackie came back and told Hyde what she did, he was going to lose it. He also  _ knew  _ that he was saving Kelso’s life, he didn’t care what Hyde said, he  _ knew  _ that one day when Kelso was least expecting it, an enraged Hyde would be on his doorstep. Kelso trying to kiss Jackie wasn’t something Hyde would let pass without a consequence. Eric closed his eyes,  _ “You can’t still be this stupid Kelso, what were you thinking?” _

He looked at Jackie and sighed, she had that look on her face. She was resolute, she wasn’t going to back down. 

“Jackie, are you sure you want to do this? I worry about you going by yourself.”

Jackie rolled her eyes, “I don’t know at what point, you and Hyde decided I was made of glass. I don’t need either of you to take care of Kelso. I should have done it years ago. Just keep him occupied, and tell Fez, thank you for arranging this for me.”

She could see the concern in Eric’s eyes, no matter how much he drove her up the damn wall she knew he cared. The devil and the geek had come a long way together. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek,

“Just keep him occupied, I’ll deal with him when I get home. Thank You, Eric.”

She started to turn away, but Eric grabbed her and did something completely out of character, he hugged her tightly.

“Please be careful, Jackie. If something happens to you, he will never forgive me, and I won’t forgive myself.”

She hugged him back, gave him a pat and began the journey to end it all. 

It was a forty-five-minute drive to Point Place, which gave Jackie sometime to think. She was disappointed in herself for asking SJ to lie. It was rare for Steven to show hurt, and it was even rarer for him to be furious with her. She had a lifetime of  _ “Damn it Jackie Speeches”  _ and  _ “Jesus, you are killing me woman outbursts”  _ and on a regular basis  _ “Jacks, you make me nuts” _ but actual mad at her, almost never. He was incredibly careful with his temper especially with her. He had never once said anything like he did last week. She swallowed heavily, replaying his words in her mind

_ “Jackie, look at my eyes, really look, because I will never repeat this. Don’t ever tell my son to lie to me again or Jackie, so help me God…. you and I are going to have a serious problem.”  _

She felt deep shame in putting SJ in that positon and wounding Steven. He had been quiet the last week. It had been a long time since he had pulled in that way, and it broke her heart that she was the cause. She had already talked it out with SJ, 

_ She had knocked on his door after he and Scarlet had come back from being shooed out of the house. _

_ “Can I come in Steven?” _

_ SJ behind the door rolled his eyes, he didn’t say anything, but he really did wish his mom would call him SJ.  _

_ “Yeah, come in mom” he replied. She stepped in and the look on her face wasn’t something he could hold out against. A distressed Jackie Burkhart was a heartbreaking sight. It was all in her eyes, just like his sister. _

_ He jumped up and rushed to her “I’m sorry mom. I couldn’t lie to dad.” He hugged her fiercely.  _

_ Jackie pushed him back a little, “Let’s sit baby boy.”  _

_ She had brushed his hair to the side he tended to let it grow long. She nagged him about it but this was one of the few places Steven sided 100 percent with SJ. He always told her to leave him alone, it’s his hair, his clothes, and would remind her that not everyone had to look like a fashion model.  _

_ He was staring at her, waiting for her to continue,  _

_ “Steven James, don’t apologize. I was wrong. Your father values honesty deeply, and I know you do too. I should have never asked you to lie, never. I was wrong. All I did was hurt your dad’s feelings and put you in a terrible position.” _

_ He wasn’t mad at her to begin with, but he loved his mom too much to ever hold hurt in his heart for her. _

_ He had laid his head on her shoulder, and whispered “I love you mom.” _

Jackie let her mind wander back, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her boy. He was stubborn, so sure he was right, a born protector, he had the desire to push his boundaries, but his heart was big and generous. All the facets her Steven was, but had a hard time letting anyone view but her. She knew that Steven lived in fear that at some point SJ would make choices that would send him down the road he had fought so hard to come back from. She could see things that resembled the Hyde from long ago. SJ was quick to say hurtful things when angry or hurt, and then feel awful later. His temper was stormy, and just like his dad, he never shrank from Physical Confrontation.

He also had the best of Steven as well, he loved tremendously, was unfailingly loyal, he was passionate about music, and his family was his everything. She knew he was shy about it, but SJ was a gifted musician. He could sing, he could play guitar, and he also played the piano beautifully. It was something uniquely his.

  
  


She sighed, and forced herself to think about the task at hand. She was going to meet with Kelso. After the last confrontation between Steven and Kelso, she knew it was time to stop pretending Kelso never existed. Just as she had predicted years ago, Hyde was never going to let go of his burning hatred for Kelso, and after what she witnessed flash in Kelso’s eyes, it seemed Kelso was never going to stop hating Hyde. What she needed was for Kelso to let go of her, and this was the only way. 

Jackie felt a wave of nostalgia over taking her as she drove through her old home. Point Place was where she was shaped, where she fell in love, had her heartbroken, and learned some of life’s most important lessons. She pulled her car into the parking lot of a place she never thought she would see again, and for some reason was beyond pleased it still existed. Jackie took a deep breath, got of her car, and walked into The Hub. It was time to face Kelso. 

Kelso was nervous. He half expected it to be Hyde instead of Jackie. He had been shocked when Fez had called and said Jackie wanted to meet. He was trying to maintain some sense of normalcy in his mind. It was a futile exercise because his mind went blank and his mouth went dry when he watched her walk in.

Jackie opened the door and memories buzzed through her mind. There he was in the same place they had sat a million times as a group. She took a deep breath and sat across from him,

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

Kelso took a breath himself, “Jackie, I would never not agree to talk to you. I’ve wanted to talk to you for years, but Hyde has been blocking you like a guard dog.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He observed her face go stern and her eyes cool. 

“Kelso, both times you’ve come to my house, you have come uninvited and out of nowhere. Both times you have hurt me physically and refused to leave when asked. In what universe did you think Steven would not react the way he did? I am here, because I don’t want him coming after you again. I am going to give you your five minutes without interruption and then Kelso, you are going to listen to me.”

Her eyes were stone, unmoving, and dead serious. He had been waiting for years to have his say, and he knew this was it.

“Jackie, First, I want to say I am sorry for hurting you all those years ago. I never wanted you to be hurt. I have never been able to reconcile how it all ended. It ruined my marriage and all relationships from there on out. I know what I did was wrong. I know I manipulated you and Hyde, but I didn’t make him do the things he did. I refuse to take responsibility for that. Jackie, no one forced you to say yes, no one pressed you to plan a wedding with me. I’ll never understand how you could have chosen Hyde over me. Most of all, I can’t stand the thought of you hating me.”

She let the words wash over her, fury, annoyance and pity swirled in her heart. No matter what she was feeling, Jackie knew exactly how to handle this. Unlike her husband, she was perfectly capable of tucking away her temper when coldness was the sharpest and more effective weapon.

“Kelso, years ago I sent you that Rainbow necklace because I removed you from my life completely. When Steven told me what you did, I took every picture of you out of my scrapbooks. I threw away every single thing you ever gave me. I mourned the man I thought you were, and then I put you completely out of my heart. I don’t hate you, Kelso. I feel nothing for you. I don’t think of you. I don’t regret you. I don’t love you. The last time I loved you was before the Veteran’s Day Steven took me on our first date. I don’t feel anything for you. You simply are not even a thought in my mind. I do no owe you anything and I am under zero obligation to explain my actions to you Kelso, I don’t feel one minute of regret for my choices. As for picking Steven over you, Kelso I’ve been picking him over you my whole life. It is not my fault that you’ve spent your life refusing to see it.”

He had no idea what to say. He could see she was serious, this wasn’t a ploy to hurt him. This was Jackie, with nothing in her eyes. This wasn’t even the Zen, Hyde taught her all those years ago.

“Jackie, I can’t believe that you feel that way.” He mumbled.

Jackie glanced at her watch purposely to give off the impression that this was an annoying task to cross off her list. Shed really did need to go, Eric was not a long term match for husband. He would crack if Steven even got a hint something was up. She surveyed Kelso one last time and said, 

“Michael, if you ever gave a damn, do this one last thing for me. Let me go.”

It surprised both her and Kelso when she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“Be well Kelso, Good Bye.”

He watched her walk away, she didn’t look over her shoulder or hesitate. He finally a true and honest moment of clarity, he didn’t know a damn thing about the woman who just walked out the door. The Jackie he had been thinking of for the last 13 years was simply something that lived in his mind. He knew it was finally over. He didn’t know if it was relief or grief, but he let himself cry. He would give Jackie this one last thing, he would let her go.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie pulled back into the driveway to observe SJ and Scarlet sitting on the front porch. SJ had his guitar, and was playing it for his sister. Who Jackie could hear was giving him critiques, that meant SJ wrote the song himself. He often wrote his own music, he played it only for Scarlet, and she always listened. 

Coming home to that sight, soothed away the rough feelings in her heart. It made her optimistic Steven hadn’t figured out where she had been. That hope was dashed when she stepped fully out of the car just in time to hear

“SHE’S FUCKING WHERE?” 

She peeked around the corner to see SJ and Scarlet staring at her with questions in their eyes. She simply shook her head, a sign to stay put. She closed her eyes and called on every power she had with Steven, because she was going to need it.

It took a lot to shock Hyde, but Forman, staring at him and telling him that Jackie was with Kelso, accomplished that rare feat. He had suspected something was up, Forman had been extra twitchy. He had come over for breakfast and hung out. Hyde had mentioned a few times he wondered where Jackie had taken off to. Forman, had replied

“It’s Jackie, you know, probably shopping or something.”

Hyde knew it wasn’t like Jackie to go places around town without telling him. She knew it made him anxious to not know where she was. They had not talked much about Kelso incident. His feelings were still hurt, and for the first time in a long time he had pulled back from her. They had turned a corner when SJ lost his mind and called his sister a whore. They had shared a quiet moment together. It had gone a long way to soothe the hurt inside of him. He knew she was excited for their weekend in Chicago, he was as well. He hated things not being right between them, it made him feel off balanced. Still, as she would say  _ “I’m a grown woman, I don’t need a babysitter.”  _ so he tried not to worry about where she was.

Hyde was caught up in telling Eric about the new plan for Grooves, when SJ and Scarlet waltzed into the kitchen.

“Hey Dad, have you seen Mom? She and I were going to Kenshoa today to look for something for your anniversary.”

That started the first feeling of serious unease in his stomach. If Jackie had plans with SJ, plans that involved shopping, presents, and time with her boy there was no way she would be out just driving around town. Jackie was meticulous about her plans she wouldn’t forget SJ.

“No, I haven’t seen her since this morning. Are you sure you have plans today?” 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Forman go red and start to sweat, he was just about to address it when Scarlet took her turn amping up his suspicions. 

She bounced up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn’t help but gather her close and kiss her forehead. She pulled away and kissed her Uncle on the cheek as well.

“I was going to go with, so we could stop at shop to pick up something for my Homecoming Dress.”

Hyde was about to push further when he was distracted by sibling interplay.

“No way Scarlet. That is not what the trip to Kenshoa is for. I’m not spending all day with you two shopping. Go tomorrow, or hell… Go by yourself, you can drive Princess.”

“Both of you shut up. Are you telling that your mom had plans with both of you, and she ditched you both.” His kids looked at him and said simultaneously 

“Yep” 

Something was up, no way Jackie forgot them both and took off on her own to do something. He sent them to do something else, assuring them he would let them know when she got home. He turned back to Forman, who was now visibly nervous, like a man walking death row. Hyde knew, he just knew Forman was in cahoots with his wife, and whatever it was going to piss him off.

He turned slowly to his oldest friend, and said, “Where is she Forman?”

He watched Forman’s face, he knew every tell Forman had, there was no way Forman could lie to him. The man didn’t have a drop of Zen in his body, if he did then he wouldn’t be so twitchy.

Eric closed his eyes, she was due back any minute. The goal was for her to get back before he noticed she was gone or not following her normal routine. They had been so close, there was no way he could hold against  _ Hyde style interrogation _ . 

“She will be home shortly, I think you should wait for her to talk about this.”

Hyde’s heart was pounding, Forman joining forces with Jackie was rare. They got more joy out of screwing with each other. If Jackie went to Eric, it meant she was trying to block him.

“I’m not fucking around Forman, where is Jackie?”

Forman looked into the face of his oldest friend, and wondered who would die first, him or Jackie?

He sighed deeply, “She’s in Point Place talking with Kelso”

He watched the words hit Hyde like a shot to the chest,  _ “SHE’S FUCKING WHERE?”  _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Jackie pushed into her kitchen to witness her husband and his best friend getting ready to face off. It was time to face the music and put her over the top husband in his place. 

“Oh, settle down Steven, I’m right here.” she said breezily. 

She walked in like she didn’t have a care in the world. She sauntered up to Eric and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered softly.

“I’ve got this. It went well. Don’t worry, he isn't mad at you.”

Eric had to admit that Jackie had balls of solid brass. No one but her could waltz into a room and tell a Hyde on the verge of a freak out to _ “settle down.” _ He gave her hand a squeeze and he ambled out. He heard Hyde yell

“Where the hell does he think he is going? I’ve got somethings to say.” He started to laugh when he heard Jackie retort back

“Oh, Shut up, and stop acting like a baby.”

Apparently today was a day for surprises, because Jackie, telling him to shut up, took him all the way back to a Jackie from a long ago, one who was pure brass. He merely raised his eyebrows at her,

“Did you just tell me to shut up?”

Jackie just rolled her eyes “I sure did. I’m going to speak and for once in your damn life you are going to listen before you react. I want you to listen to me, before you freak out. I need you to hear me Steven.”

Hyde was pissed, but if she had been willing to roll the dice on this weighty of a gamble, she had a purpose. He could see in those enormous eyes, that she needed him to stand down.

She could see anger, worry, love and hurt all swirling in his eyes, and it was the hurt that caused her to soften her tone.

“I know you are mad.” She watched his eyes flutter, and shutter. He was pulling away. He was shutting himself off. She didn’t want that, nothing constructive came from a shut down Steven Hyde.

She decided no more games, no more of either of them attempting to solve the problem without each other. Jackie took his hands, and pulled him to her. She was pressed against the counter, and she quickly intertwined their hands. 

“I know you are pissed off at me. I know you are hurt. I know you are still upset I asked SJ to lie.”

She watched him pull his eyes away again, she hated it. Some of it was deserved, some of it was him being an ass. She took one hand and cupped his cheek,

“Steven, please don’t look away. I need you to see and really hear me.”

He let his eyes fall back on hers, but he continued to be silent as she had asked.

“I shouldn’t have told SJ to lie. I truly am sorry, but Steven your reaction to Kelso scares me. I don’t want you ever to do something you can’t take back. I don’t know when you stopped believing I couldn’t kick ass, but baby just because I don’t punch people out, doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself.”

She watched him bristle, and start to pull back.

“No! Don’t you pull away Steven. You have tried to beat him to death. You fought with him at the store. I KNOW you would have gone after him for what happened last week. You did all that without my permission or even a worry about how it made me feel. So  _ DON’T, _ Just Don’t with the attitude. I’ll apologize for sneaking around. I’ll apologize for messing with SJ. I refuse to apologize for ending something that should have been ended long ago.”

She watched most of the tension leave his body, he quietly asked her

“What did you say to him?”

She pulled him close and recounted the story. Jackie felt the tension ebb and flow out of his body depending on what point of the story she was at. She caressed his face,

“Steven, it’s over. He has nothing left to come here for. He has nothing left to tell. I am going to ask you the same thing I asked him. It’s time to let it go. I let Kelso go the day after you told me what he did. Will you please do the same?”

He stared at her, and said the only thing he could, “I need to go for a walk.”

Hyde headed towards his front door, frustrated beyond belief. He didn’t know what to say to Jackie. It was better to calm down and think before he spoke. If he had learned anything, it was not to say a damn word to her, until he thought about it.

He pushed out the door and swore, “Shit!” 

There sat SJ and Scarlet hanging out on the porch. He could see the instant worry on their faces. If he had been feeling lighter, it would have made him smile. Boy and Girl they were, but they were twinned down to the core. They were so different, but in their hearts they were the same soul. 

He muttered out “Going for a walk.”

SJ watched his dad stride down the sidewalk. He decided to follow him. Just as he was getting ready to take off, Scarlet grabbed him,

“I think Dad wants to be alone. This might not be a good time to push his buttons.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and took off after his dad. His dad had a long stride and was already down the block.

“Dad, wait up.” SJ called.

Hyde sighed deeply, he appreciated what SJ was trying to do, but he was far from being in the mood for it. He stopped and turned back,

“SJ, we can talk later, I just want to take a walk right now.”

He knew his dad was upset. He knew that his dad was still hurt about his mom asking him to lie. He also knew his dad was upset that he had implied he would hurt Mom. 

“Yeah, I know Dad. I know you don’t want to talk, and I’m guessing I’m the last person you would pick to talk to anyway. Maybe I could just walk with you?”

Hyde closed his eyes, and felt a swell of emotion. This is where SJ was miles ahead of him at this age, SJ was less of an asshole, and able to communicate better. He really did want to be left alone, it was the best way for him to process his thoughts before he tried to talk about them. Communication was still an issue for him, he was certain it always would be, but his heart clenched at SJ’s statement that

_ “He was the last one Hyde would talk to.” _

“SJ, it’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to talk at all. Even if I did, I wouldn’t know what the hell to say. I’m sure you’ve noticed, that talking is not my thing.”

For a minute Hyde went back in time as he watched his own trademark smirk spread across his son’s face. “Gee, Dad hadn’t noticed you don’t like to talk.”

It was something he would have said, hell he thought, he would probably still say something like that. Hyde smiled, his son was such a smart ass. He couldn’t be prouder but that didn’t solve the problem.

“SJ, I need to walk it off. I’m mad. I’m mad at your mom. In my entire life with your mother, me saying a word to her before I’m calm has ended poorly. I don’t want to take it out on you. Go back home, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Hyde turned around quickly, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his son’s eyes, but he needed to get away.

He was almost to the next block when he heard SJ again, “Dad, wait a minute.” Hyde closed his eyes and called on what little patience he had left. He turned around to face his son again. 

“What is it SJ?” he said quietly but sternly. He was perplexed by the impression of nervousness on SJ’s face. It was like he was trying to get up the nerve to say something. Hyde was about to tell him to spit out when SJ did just that.

“Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I suggested you would hurt mom last week. I know you would sooner die than hurt mom. I don’t know why I said it, except that I was upset that guy hurt her and I didn’t want you to upset her more. She’s My Mom.” 

SJ drifted off, unable to put the rest of his feelings into words. He needed his dad to know, that he knew that the safest place on earth for his mother was when she was with him.

Hyde was hit by a dizzy of feeling as SJ’s words fell upon him. He felt a great deal of pride his son had manned up and apologized when he was wrong. Hyde knew he would have never done that easily at SJ’s age. Reason 753 him and Jackie imploded when they were younger, he could never admit when he was wrong. He felt a surge of love his son wanted nothing more than for his mom to be happy. SJ was a good kid, and he didn’t tell him enough.

“Thank you for apologizing. Yes, I was upset you implied I would hurt your mom. I want you to know that I never have and will never touch your mom in anger. That being said, no one has hurt your mom more than me. That is why I’m walking away until I can speak without upsetting her.”

Hyde grabbed SJ and hugged him tightly, “I love you. You are a good kid. Now go home, help settle your mom down. I’ll be home soon.” 

He turned and walked away from SJ. SJ watched until he couldn’t see him anymore. SJ turned ato head back home. He didn’t like that his mom and dad were at odds, but he felt like a million bucks. He couldn’t help but grin at his dad telling him he was a good kid.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a solid two hours since Steven had marched out the door. SJ had come back strangely jubilant after chasing his father down. He had kissed her cheek, telling her Dad would be back soon. He then proceeded to annoy her with Led Zeppelin on his guitar. 

She had shooed him and Scarlet off to Kenosha without her, wanting to talk to Steven privately when he came home. Her heart was starting to pound. Jackie knew he would be upset, but she didn’t expect he would be  _ "walk off upset."  _

She was inching towards tears. It had been over 20 years since he had rushed out of the hotel to Vegas, refusing to listen her, but sometimes that raw fear he would bolt when angry would resurface. A fear she thought was long put to rest was alive and pulsing through her skin. 

Here she was again waiting for him to show up, so she could explain away Kelso. She reached out of habit for her grasshopper necklace even though it had been broken and lost a few years ago. She still missed and mourned its loss, it had always been her touchstone when she was worried about Steven. 

Jackie didn’t know it, but Hyde was watching her from the side window, trying to bring himself to head in. He was weary. He didn’t even know if he was mad at Jackie or if he was hurt. He could see her agitation. She was turned away from him, but he was guessing her eyes were filled with concern. He watched her slender hand reach to her neck and then fall away. He knew what she was doing. She was reaching for her grasshopper necklace. It long had been her habit to worry the chain when she was upset. It was lost when she had nearly died in her car accident. His stomach clenched, even thinking about that horrible day made him sick. That slight gesture of reaching for a long gone necklace made the decision of what to do for him. He went swiftly to the Camino, grabbed something from the glove box and headed in.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. Hyde watched her stiffen, but that didn’t deter him. In a purposeful replay of history, he came up from behind her, wrapped his arm tight behind her waist, and pulled her close.

Just like he did all those years ago, he swept her raven hair to the side and kissed her shoulder. He dropped a chain down her neck with a charm that would always rest on the curve of her breast. He had been searching for years to find a replica of her grasshopper. He had found one in a tiny little curio shop in Madison while he had been looking at vintage records. He had been planning to give it to her for months.

Hyde heard her surprised gasp, and her body melt into his. He repeats the words he said long ago,

_ “Take it back, it’s yours. You are and always will be my grasshopper.”  _

She starts to turn, but he holds her tight and whispers in her ear, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I don’t want to think of him. I just want to love you, Jackie. I just want you to be my grasshopper. I am letting it go. I don’t want anything but you in my heart and mind.”

Jackie shoved her way around in his arms, so she could face him, Kelso already gone from her mind. 

“Where? How did you find a grasshopper necklace?” She trembled out. She grabbed his face, scanned his eyes, there was nothing but his love for her. Jackie couldn’t help but start to cry. She tipped up on her toes, and kissed him sweetly, “Thank You.”

He knew the Thank You was for more than just the necklace, it was for all of it. He pulled her close and whispered 

_ “Anything for you Doll.” _


End file.
